The Clock Runs
by bubbleswriites
Summary: Stella Solaria has a crush on her best friend’s older brother, Brandon Shields. With Flora she’s a loud, outgoing girl, but enter Brandon and she becomes the complete opposite. Over time she learns that she cannot be with him, he’s her best friend’s brother and has a girlfriend. But watching her grow, Brandon too realises that all he wants is Stella. One day is all it takes.


**Author's Note: I read a story on Wattpad a few years ago and wanted to create something similar with Winx Club. I couldn't however find the author nor the story's name, seeing as Wattpad is such a big base. Read and review:)**

ONE - TEN YEARS OLD

Stella and her father had just moved into their new home. It was said that the living environment as well as community were better here, giving them an excuse to move for her father's new workplace.

Stella ran throughout the house, exploring every hidden place, with a smile on her face. She happily skipped over to her new room; _gold and yellow_ , as she demanded. Laying on her back with a goofy grin, she took a deep breath in. This was definitely a good change.

"StellBell, come down to eat." Her father radius was of them most important person in her life, as well as being a caring a father, he remained a good friend to her. He realised that with age came restriction. He'd allow her to buy her own clothes, making her feel like the 'big girl' she was.

Joyfully, she ran down the stairs. "Careful now, we don't want you falling." She happily nodded as she took a seat at the table, a plate of fish and chips put in front of her.

Her father, Radius, took a seat opposite her. Stella continued rambling about the house, while the pair ate and then washed up.

"Have you decided on your outfit for tommorow StellBell?" Radius asked while placing a kiss atop of her head.

"I'll do it now, daddy," she said while taking off once again for the stairs.

Deciding on what to wear for her first day of school, she settled on a pair of leggings and a sweater. She placed the two near her school bag, unconsciously looking out the window.

There, stood two people like herself; a girl who looked around her age and a boy, presumably older. The boy was nice and tall, with light brown hair, holding the girl's hand and laughing.

Stella settled to go out and join the two, asking her father for permission, she ran out and to where they stood.

They both turned around, noticing her standing there. The girl almost instantly let go of the boy's hand, now holding Stella's.

"I'm Flora," she introduced, the world's biggest smile on her face.

"My name's Stella," she replied, gripping on the girl's hand.

The boy noticed the two and saw the uprising friendship. Seeing this as an excuse, he started to walk across the road.

"I'll be back in an hour Flora," he shouted will speaking to the girl. "But Brandon, Mum said to play with me." Flora said in a whiny voice.

 _Brandon_ , that was his name.

"Play with your friend," he turned his attention over at Stella. "You'll play with her, won't you Stella?"

"Y-yeah," she nervously stammered, not understanding why her throat felt dry and her body hot.

The boy, _Brandon,_ nodded at Flora and walked in the opposite direction of the house.

"Who's that?" Stella pointed towards where Brandon had just walked off.

"That's Brandon, he's my big brother. He says that he's my age plus four." Flora told Stella, her eyes wide with awe.

"That's a lot," Stella said, excitement running through her body.

"How old are you Flora?" She asked while putting up all ten fingers.

"I'm ten too!" They both squealed while running around, playing a game of tag. After almost two hours of non - stop playing, Radius came outside to call Stella back inside.

"Stella, it's nearly time to go sleep." She gave her new best friend Flora a hug while they both walked into each of their homes.

She ran in and began telling her Dad all about her new friend. Radius nodded while smiling, he was happy that Stella was fitting in right away.

"What school does your friend go to?" "She goes to the same one as me!" Stella responded, eager for the next day to arrive.

"Go upstairs and get some sleep Stella." He kissed her forehead while she hugged him. "Goodnight."

She went into her room and looked out the window, a certain someone catching her eye.

There stood Brandon. Stella leaned closer to the window and lay beside it. She could perfectly see his chocolate eyes, his soft hair. But what she wasn't expecting to see was the rest of him; he was now topless, his bare skin shown to Stella.

The feeling overwhelmed her again, her throat once again went dry, her body felt hot. But the only difference now was that she felt butterflies in her tummy. Brandon truly was going to be the end of her.


End file.
